


Miraculous DNA - Miraculous Ladybug Reimagined

by JohnnyChat72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyChat72/pseuds/JohnnyChat72
Summary: The world is slowly being destroyed by one man, Gabriel Agreste, and those who stand with him. All in an attempt to save his since deceased wife. He finally decides to strike his previous home city of Paris. There he finds not one, but five survivors. Survivors that could possibly contain what he is looking for. Has he found his gold mine or an explosive on its way to detonation?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Master Fu/Marianne Lenoir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Not Your Average Day

All Marinette could hear was the constant ringing in her ears as she stirred from her supine position. She opened her eyes and flinched at the immediate stinging that emerged. Opening her mouth, she found it almost completely void of any moisture.

"Ugh…What happened?” Marinette croaked, trying to get up. However, her entire body ached as if she had been hit by truck after truck and she felt too weak to stand. As she slowly sat up, it felt like her arms and legs were on fire and her back felt like it would break in two if she weren’t careful in her movements. She looked around her as she lay down and saw only rubble of what used to be her family’s bakery. She found the sign that had been above their front entrance cracked and sparking.

Once the initial burning sensation ceased, she felt something tightly wrapped around her hand. When she turned her head, she was horrified to see both of her parents crushed under a large pile of debris. Her mother underneath her father's other arm. She wrenched her hand away from her Papa’s and slowly pushed her way to the only thing left standing. No tears fell as she leaned against the piece of wall. She looked down at her arms and legs, seeing the rips in her clothing that seeped crimson caused by small shards of the tile flooring stuck to her skin.

“Marinette!” she heard Nino call out.

“Nino. Nino,” she said his name repeatedly, her voice raspy and cracking but loud enough to be heard over the ringing that she was sure was in his ears as well.

“Marinette. There you are,” Nino said as he found his friend slumped against a piece of wall that was left standing. He was relieved to see a familiar face, but terrified about what the two of them were going to do next. He sauntered over to her slouched figure, taking caution not to trip over stray pieces of wreckage. “Come on. We have to get out of here and find help,” he said, trying to avert his eyes from the scene with her parents. Marinette nodded her head at the suggestion.

“Ow!” she cried out as Nino wrapped her arm over his shoulders and placed an arm around her waist, careful not to get the miniature spears attached to his own battered body.

“Sorry,” Nino said, his face in a perpetual wink as blood ran over his right eye from a gash on his forehead.

“It’s okay. We have to find the others,” Marinette said. Nino and Marinette slowly walked together, neither wanting to aggravate their injuries past what the adrenaline coursing through them could suppress. When they finally made it out of the ruins that once was Tom & Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of the entire city completely in ruins. Buildings had toppled over creating mountains of wreckage that blocked the roads and bridges. Cars that hadn’t exploded were flipped over, headlights flashing on and off as their alarms resounded alongside the crackling of flames. She looked up at the sky, only to find it completely ashen and consumed by smoke thick enough to block out the sun.

“Look!” Nino said as he pointed his free hand at something in the sky. Marinette followed his finger and saw what looked to be the faint outline of a helicopter, cutting through the smoke with its rotors. “Maybe they’re here to rescue us,” Nino suggested, desperate to cling onto any sign of hope.

Nino left Marinette’s side after letting her sit down against a wall. He went over to a small clearing and tried to wave down the helicopter using his bright red hat. The sound of the helicopter as well as its blinding spotlight intensified around them as it flew closer. The rotor blades slowed down and the helicopter landed. The dust that had been swirling in the air had finally settled. From the cockpit emerged a person that was wearing a full hazmat suit.

“Hello, young man. I’m here to help. Is there anyone else with you?” the person said. Their voice was muffled by the suit but was understandable enough for Nino.

“Yes! My friend, Marinette. Did you hear that? They’re here to-” Nino began, turning to where he had left the bluenette. “Marinette!” Nino quickly walked over to his friend who had passed out, concern overtaking any pain that his nerves tried alerting him to.

“Get inside of the helicopter. I’ll carry your friend over there,” the person said as he walked over to them. Nino did as he was told and sat in one of the two leather seats that were in the back of the cockpit of the helicopter. Just as he was told, Marinette was placed next to him and buckled in. The sliding door closed and stopped the flow of dust and arid air inside. Their bodies jerked forward as the chopper began to take off once more.

“Whoa!” Nino said as he held onto the back of the seat in front of him, slightly wincing in agony due to the seatbelt pressing against the cuts that littered his torso. Marinette’s limp body had what limbs weren’t secured by the x-shaped seat belt fly forward. Her right arm almost smacking Nino in the face as the helicopter steadied.

“First time in a helicopter?” the pilot asked.

“Yeah, dude. I mean sir,” Nino quickly corrected, figuring that the person who was piloting the aircraft was part of the French military sent to help any survivors.

“Don’t worry. You’re safe now,” the pilot said.

“What about my friend, sir? Have you seen a girl with curly ombre hair that reaches to just below her shoulders? She has hazel eyes and black glasses that sort of point out in the upper outside corner of the frames,” Nino asked frantically. He continued to quiz the pilot if they had seen his mother and little brother. Worry still clutched his heart about his girlfriend and Marinette’s best friend along with his own family. He wasn’t with them when it all happened. He’d been sent to the bakery to pick up pastries for a celebration of his mother’s promotion.

“If they’re still out there, one of the other helicopters will find them,” the pilot said, trying to assuage Nino’s bubbling fears.

“Alright,” he said, taking a deep breath before settling back into his seat.

“You should probably rest after all that you’ve been through,” the pilot said to him, noticing that he was dozing off only to force himself awake.

“But I have to keep a look out for Alya and my family,” he valiantly said as he yawned in between each word, eyelids growing heavier as the comfort of sleep slowly overtook his body. The pilot chuckled at how quickly he tired out. He flew the three of them over what once was the city of lights now the city of ashes. After a few short hours of flying southeast of Paris, the helicopter made it to the Alps mountain range. As he landed them on one of a series of helipads, both Nino and Marinette stirred but remained fast asleep, much to the relief of the pilot. The pilot got out of the cockpit, leaving Marinette and Nino sleeping in the passenger seats, to go talk to his supervisors. He marched down the cement path that was littered with engineers and pilots either getting ready to take off or just getting back from another sweep of the city.

“Report,” the pilot said, standing in salute position. He was in front of a tall steel door that had yellow and black alternating stripes along the bottom and top of it. A large slit about three inches tall slid open revealing a mouth on the other end.

“Proceed,” the voice that sounded akin to gravel being jostled said back.

“We found two more survivors. A teenage male and female. They are injured and have passed out from blood loss and trauma,” he said.

“Bring them to the hospital bay and treat their wounds immediately. We need them both alive,” the voice ordered.

“Right away, sir.” The pilot dropped his salute and marched back to the helicopter and enlisted the help of some of his colleagues in moving the two teenagers to their new sterilized homes.


	2. Hospital?

Marinette stirred awake. She felt bandages all along the length of her arms and legs restricting her movement ever so slightly. When she finally opened her eyes the white walls alongside the blinding fluorescent lighting caused her to have a pounding headache. She moved her arms in front of her face to try and shield her eyes from the radiant beams.

“Oh good. You’re awake.” It was a voice that she remembered hearing in her dream. At least she thought and hoped it was one anyway.

“Wh-where am I and who are you?” she asked tentatively. She didn’t know who this person was or what she was doing here. She was startled to see that she was no longer in her normal charcoal gray blazer, white cherry blossom print top, pink boot cut jeans, and black ballet flats, but instead a stark white hospital gown.

“My name is Dr. Beaumont. I’ve been taking care of patients of varying conditions for three years now. I understand that you are scared because you’re in a place that isn’t familiar to you, but you’ve already been here for three days and clearly no harm has befallen you,” the man who was wearing a lab coat said as he gestured to her arms and legs. She saw that her cuts had been sewn shut and bandaged as well as the fact that the shards of ceramic tiling had been taken out from her limbs and torso. “In fact, you were near death when you were brought here and now here you are, awake and talking with me.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said. Her voice betrayed her cautious trust in who was introduced to be a doctor sitting at her bedside. “Where is my friend?”

“You mean the boy that was brought here with you? He’s right here,” he said as he pulled back the sky blue curtain behind him to reveal Nino still fast asleep; an IV drip attached to his left arm much like the one that was attached to her right. A wave of relief came over her since she saw her friend safe and sound. It did much to calm her unsettled nerves, however she was still wary of the man that sat between them as well as everything else that was new to her. 

“How much longer is he going to be like that?” she asked, hoping that it wasn’t too long before he woke up so that they could plan their escape. She didn’t know what it was about where they were, but everything made her feel uneasy.

“I think it’ll only be a few more hours before he wakes up like you did just now. Well I must be going. I need to make sure that our other patients are doing well,” he said getting up from the stool that he sat on.

“Others,” she muttered under her breath. She heard the loafers clomp far away and out what sounded like a sliding door.

“Why do you have to be so loud all the time?!” Marinette’s blood ran cold sending shivers throughout her body.

“It can’t be...Chloe?! Is that you?” Marinette asked the voice that came from her right side.

“The one and only, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said. Although Marinette couldn’t see Chloe’s face at the moment, she knew that a smug smile was plastered on it. Marinette proceeded to roll her eyes at the statement but figured this would be a good chance to ask if Chloe knew any more information about where they were.

“Chloe,” Marinette whispered.

“What is it, Dupain-Cheng?!” Chloe said, clearly feeling like Marinette was purposefully trying to ruin her beauty sleep. Despite knowing this, Marinette continued.

“Look. I know that we don’t like each other,” Marinette started.

“No kidding,” Chloe interrupted.

“But I’m sure that we can set our differences aside for the time being until we figure out where we are and how we’re going to get out of here,” Marinette whispered, trying to hold back her anger at the blonde’s lack of cooperation.

“Why would I do that, Maribrat?” Chloe asked.

“Because, if we don’t get out of here, we won’t know what happened to our classmates, to our families or to the rest of Paris,” she paused for a bit, remembering the coldness of her father’s lifeless hand as it grasped onto her wrist. The bruising that it had left was still apparent on her right arm. “And if you don’t care what happened to them. At least if we escaped you’ll be able to change out of the hospital gowns we’re wearing,” she completed after taking a deep breath.

“Alright, Dupain-Cheng. I’m listening,” Chloe whispered back.

“First, we need information. Chloe, you were awake before I was, right?” Marinette started waiting for confirmation.

“Yeah. What about it?” Chloe asked confused as to where her only ally at the moment was going with the question.

“Were you able to observe anything about where we are? Did you notice any patterns about the doctors who come in and check on us?” Marinette asked hoping that the brain in that blonde head of hers was still working and as conniving as it was every time that Chloe tormented her before now.

“Well, I woke up at the same time as you only a day earlier. The doctor you were talking to earlier was checking up on you too. He didn’t notice that I was awake so I pretended that I was still asleep. He said something about going to dinner at seven, which is in a few hours,” Chloe said.

“How do you know what time it is?” Marinette said confused. From what she could see of their place of confinement, there were no clocks on the walls let alone windows to see outside.

“One of the doctors was stupid enough to leave their watch on my bedside table while I pretended to sleep. I decided to take it so that at least I could keep track of time while I’m in this...dump,” Chloe replied as she stared down at the sterling silver plated watch in her hands. Never in her life would she have thought that a disgusting old watch would prove to be this useful.

“Nice job, Chloe!” Marinette said. Regardless of the methods, at least they were able to tell what time it was and plan their movements out more carefully.

“No kidding, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said, maintaining her rough exterior. Though the affirmation was nice to hear, she didn’t need Marinette knowing that and she certainly didn’t want to hear whatever sentimental drek would come out of her mouth if she did.

“I’m trusting you to keep tabs on the times that those doctors are around us and when they leave us alone,” Marinette whispered, choosing to disregard any biting remarks Chloe had made. Even if they were the bitterest of enemies before all of this happened to them, they needed each other to get through this whether either of them liked it or not. She knew that Chloe wasn’t stubborn enough to not accept that as the obvious truth.

“Whatever, Marinette. We should get some rest. Someone’s coming,” Chloe said quickly as she hid the watch back underneath her and closed her now bare eyes. Marinette quickly did as she was told, hearing the pitter-patter of loafers and click-clack of heels against the tile flooring.

“Looks like she fell unconscious again.” Marinette heard a female voice this time, no warmth to speak of in her tone. She struggled to keep her facade as the woman trailed her long, manicured fingernails along what little exposed skin she had on her left arm. The sensation sent tingles up her arm causing little bumps to form along its length. As the offending appendages finally stopped just above the inside of her elbow, she felt the cool wetness of what she assumed to be rubbing alcohol along with the softness of cotton on her scarred skin. Shortly after, there was a sharp prick as a needle pierced her skin. It had taken every shred of grit she had not to yelp in pain as the carbonized steel drew blood.

“Careful. We don’t need her waking up and freaking out,” a male voice said this time. Marinette recognized it to be the doctor that she talked to before. She felt her skin rubbed once more with the alcohol now burning as it mixed with the few drops of vermillion seeping out of the open wound.

“Calm down. See. Still fast asleep,” the woman said as she placed a bandage where she had just marred Marinette’s skin. “Now let’s take this back to the lab.”


	3. The Miraculous Gene

The tall slender woman walked from Marinette’s bedside and went with her colleague through the automatic doors of the patient bay. After parting from him, she walked a few doors down where a pair of swinging double doors led into a cavernous room filled with various machines. A rather short man stood at the center of the room, holding a box of slides labeled with several patients’ names.

“Hello, Professor Fu. I have the sample of the teenage girl’s blood that you requested,” she said, holding the vial in between her fingers as she walked over to him.

“Thank you, Nathalie,” he said, taking the glass container from her. “You may take your leave.” Nathalie left the laboratory, letting Professor Fu do his work. Now that he had the sample of blood, he had to make a blood smear so that he could analyze the DNA within the white blood cells using the electron microscope.

He took a dropper and placed a small dot of the colloidal suspension and placed it on the end of a slide. Taking another, he slowly dragged the scarlet circle across the length of the glass. After a few minutes of drying, he placed the newly completed slide into the tall microscope and proceeded to look at it carefully.

“Any results?”

“Nothing yet, Gabriel,” Professor Fu said as he combed through the sequences of the bases in the DNA.

“I told you to never call me that name. You are to refer to me as sir only,” the platinum blonde scolded. There was only one person in the world that was allowed to call him that name and she was currently not in a state to do so.

“Right, sir. I’ll report to you if I find anything,” Fu said as he continued scanning the sequencing.

“Good. I’ll be in my office. I expect results,” Gabriel said coldly before walking off and leaving a palpable silence in the laboratory as the door swung open and closed several times before finally coming to rest.

“There it is. I found it,” he said under his breath as he saw an abnormality in the coding of Marinette’s DNA. The singular base repeated millions of times that was unlike any other found in humans. The singular base that manifests itself in a paltry amount of people every few generations that allows for the creation of extraordinary beings.

“Good news?” A slightly taller lady said as she put her lab coat on and placed her goggles over her black hair.

“Yes, Marianne. Wonderful news,” he said as he walked towards his lab assistant and longtime lover. “I’ve finally found someone that has the ladybug sequence.”

“Does that mean,” Marianne trailed off as she brought her rubber gloved hands to her lips in astonishment and hope for their freedom from their prison.

“Yes, but we mustn’t say anything to Gabriel or anyone else,” Fu warned her. “If anyone else hears about this, then our plans will be ruined.”

“Right. So we’ve found the dragon, bee, black cat, and ladybug sequences. The only ones left are the turtle and fox,” she said, recounting the information they’ve found over the past few days after months of captivity and work.

“Correct. Hopefully the boy that was brought here with the ladybug has one of them within him and that other girl has the other one,” Fu said. He was told little about the goings on at the base other than when new possible carriers of sequences were brought there so that he and Marianne could analyze their blood.

“Have you made them yet?” Marianne asked.

“Yes. However, it will take another day before I am able to complete them all with your help. At the moment, only the black cat, dragon and bee are ready,” he said as he turned from her to get back to his work. “We must continue our work.”

“Right,” Marianne said, going to her workstation to make more blood smears.

As their hopes rose, Gabriel was in an elevator on the other side of their mountainside headquarters descending the many floors contained within. Once he reached his intended floor, he walked down the short hallway to a locked wooden door. He took out the keys from his bottom left coat pocket and unlocked it revealing a dreary room; the only light that shone inside the cell came from the hallway. The beam followed along the wall until it landed on a blonde that was on his knees. His arms were shackled to the wall above his hanging head allowing his mop of golden curls to cover his features.

“Hello again, Adrien,” Gabriel said, bringing his son’s face so that it was level with his. As he did so, his son squinted at the sudden bright light that overloaded his sight.

“What is it?” he said, his voice betraying the bitterness he had for the person standing before him.

“I was only going to say that I may be one step closer to bringing back my wife,” he said, a small grin etched on his features at his son’s dismay. After he finished his statement, he pushed Adrien’s head to the side as he began walking out of the door.

“My mother will never love someone like you. Not after she’s seen what you’ve done to France!” he screamed with what little might he had left in his starved body.

“And what? Is she going to love the person that killed her or the person that went to the ends of the Earth to bring her back to life?” Gabriel left him with the same question that he knew would rack his brain and heart to no end. As the door closed behind Gabriel and the sound of the lock being put on once more lost its resonance within the chamber, all Adrien was able to hear were the screams of agony as he watched his mother’s body be turned to nothing but a pile of ash.

_*Seven Years Earlier*_

“Adrien, sweetheart. It’s ok,” his mother whispers as she envelops his small body in her loving embrace.

“No, Mommy. Daddy always says that he’ll play with me and he never does. He always picks work over us. Always,” Adrien says as he tries to maintain his anger towards his father.

“You have to understand, dear. Your father works very hard to provide us with food, our home, the toys that you play with,” Emilie says trying to placate her child.

“No. You’re always making excuses for him. Why won’t you take my side,” he whines finally breaking free of his mother’s grasp.

“Sweetheart, I’ll play with you instead. Look. It’s your favorite stuffy,” she says shaking the figure of a black cat in front of her son.

“No. I don’t want to play with you. I want to play with daddy!” he screams. His mother tries to come closer to comfort him. “Stay away!”

A burst of energy comes from his figure enveloping his room and hitting his mother.

“What happened?” Gabriel asks as he goes through the entryway now missing its door.

“M-mommy’s gone,” he says as he cries. His body still has a faint glow of black energy.

“Emilie...no,” the elder Agreste says as he finally shows an emotion in front of his son, breaking the air of dismissiveness and stoicism that usually surrounds him.


End file.
